


Simple and Clean

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blasphemy, Bondage, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Fear, Forced Kissing, Forced Sex, Iedolas Adercapt Is A Jerk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Deserves Better, Mentioned Ravus Nox Fleuret, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Poor Lunafreya, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex, political union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: The heir to the Niflheim throne was dead.With unrest surfacing in the obsessed kingdom of Tenebrae, Emperor Iedolas is desperate for a new heir. Unfortunately for Princess Lunafreya, the man that took her home, he has his sights on her.(READ THE TAGS!!!)
Relationships: Iedolas Aldercapt/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759027
Kudos: 7





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horrible and upsetting story! 
> 
> Read the tags! If you don't like please don't read! 
> 
> This is what never made sense to me in the game. If Iedolas wanted to have Tenebrae the easiest thing to do was to have his son or himself marry either Queen Sylva or Luna when she was old enough? So why didn't he do it? 
> 
> To be fair the whole Noctis and Luna wedding thing was probably Ardyn's own doing to make himself hate the pair more so he could end their lives and get the prophecy over and done with. They do both look like Somnus and Aera after all.... that would be enough to screw any man's head up.

Luna tried to pull her hands away but it was no use; they weren’t going to let go of her. They had promised that much. She closed her eyes tightly ignoring the sound of the fabric of her dress as it was torn and rolled up her body. And her underwear pulled to her knees. She couldn't move her legs either as they had tied her ankles to the legs of the desk to make movement as difficult as possible. She took in deep breaths, trying to focus on the pain that was forming on her abdomen as she was forced up against the hard wooden desk rather than what was about to happen to her. 

She gasped trying to recoil away when she felt his cold hands run over her now exposed hips. 

“I need to secure Tenebrae. That brother of yours is becoming more popular as the years draw on. You understand the only way to achieve that is by having an heir of both Fleuret and Aldercapt descent seat Tenebrae’s throne.”

His oily and cruel voice made her skin crawl as his fingers scraped along her tender skin down to her rear. Growing up Lunafreya would never have thought the Emperor of Niflheim was capable of this. He was once a kind and caring ruler. Now, he had turned into a monster. A tyrant! One who only wanted power and to dominate what was left of Eos. 

That included her.

“I would have arranged for you to wed my son but the idiot got himself killed on the field of battle.” 

Luna had to bite her lip hard, feeling his long coarse fingers slip in-between her legs. 

“Instead we'll have to improvise.”

Luna's entire body tensed up when he forced one of his rough fingers inside of her. She tried desperately to free her wrists from the men that were helping Iedolas to hold her down. Their vile laughter ran through her as they held on tighter, waiting for their Emperor to destroy what spirit she had left. And it hurt. He shoved his rough finger as far as it would go, his nails scratching her insides destroying her innocence. She was only 18 and he was doing this to her.

He laughed. “Why am I surprised that the gods handpicked maiden is still a virgin? not that I'm complaining; in fact I'm more than satisfied, princess. 

“Please?” Luna whispered into the wood, refusing to let tears fall. “Don't do this.”

He didn't listen. She ended up grunting in pain as he dryly forced two more digits into her. She curled her toes into her shoes as he repeatedly dove them in and out of her getting faster and faster and harder and harder. 

“See…” Iedolas laughed, mocking her, finally reducing the pressure and pulling his fingers out. she wanted to feel relieved but she refused to allow herself to fall into a false sense of security. “You're all wet and ready for me.”

“No, please…” Lunafreya begged upon hearing the ruffling of clothes and a zip being undone.

Her entire body froze when he lay fully on top of her, crushing her. It only caused her ever growing panic to reach new heights. His hot breath filled her ears and she couldn't help but try to move her head away from the foul stench of wine. In her gut she wasn't getting away from this. 

“I don't think you understand the situation you are in. You are having my baby whether you like it or not. Be a good girl and accept this.” 

Luna began to sob as she felt his hard erect cock brush up against her entrance. She tried begging once more, pleading with him to stop but that only resulted in him forcing his way into her. She cried harder feeling the small trickle of blood run down her thighs, which was soon followed by a gasp of lust that had escaped from the older man who was still rooted inside of her. 

“Tarnishing the Six’s good name like this truly is a dream come true.” 

There was nothing she could do to escape her fate. The emperor began to mercilessly hammer into her small body, with every thrust executed it slammed her harder against the wooden desk. The Oracle closed her eyes groaning in pain as a burning sensation overtook her. He didn't stop. He was ruthless and forceful, caring little for the noises of pain she made. In fact, he was enjoying it. He enjoyed seeing her cry. Watching her beg; as were the men holding her down. 

“Fuck!” He cried, his nails digging further into her hips, thrusts remaining consistent and painful. “Ruining your tight hole- ah- is exactly how to keep your brother in line.”

“Don’t hurt Ravus.” Luna begged, voice turning to shreds and sick forming in her gut. 

Suddenly, an ice-cold hand wrapped itself around her neck, and as she was so distraught and terrified anyway, the sensation made her forget how to breathe briefly. 

“I will hurt who I like.” Iedolas spat, ensuring he thrusted as deep and as hard that he possibly could. “You my dear, are only here to give me what I want. Do you understand?”

Tears clouding her vision, terror running up her spine, and the lack of oxygen filling her lungs as his dick filled her instead Luna nodded, wishing all of this to be over. 

“Good Oracle.” Iedolas breathed out, thrusts beginning to become uneven. “Oh, oh you- beautiful- girl!” 

He let out a massive groan and Luna bowed her head in shame. Hot seman filled her and his cock remained buried deep to be sure nothing spilled out. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe the gods had forsaken this upon her. What had she ever done to deserve this? 

So lost in fear and a whirlwind of mixed emotions Luna didn't even notice he had pulled out of her not until his aging face came into view. 

She tried to recoil away from his touch but she still couldn't move. 

“Good girl.” The Emperor praised. “Let's hope that was successful.”

Luna trembled when he kissed her forcefully, but the fear prevented her from trying to protect herself, there was no point anymore. The damage had already been done.

“Or not, I would love to take you again. Perhaps I will, who knows?” 


End file.
